Complications
by dreambigwriteoutloud
Summary: Eddie and Patricia went all lovey dovey over the summer, but now that they're back at school, all of that is gone. Complete history. Now, it's as if they're nothing more than two strangers who had never met. Patricia wants to forget the past while Eddie wants to preserve it. What happens when Patricia's big secret gets revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, happy April! Since it's the start of a new month and I'm in a writing mood, I came up with this little piece of literature here. I hope you guys like it, definitely let me know what you think in the reviews and what not, and I really am going to try and update a lot of stuff this month. I've been pretty busy, but I will keep trying! Anyways, enjoy! x**

* * *

_You thought by now, you'd have it figured out. You can't erase the way it pulls when seasons change. It hurts sometimes to find where you begin. But you are perfect porcelain. The slow and simple melody of tears you cannot keep from me. It's alright if you don't know what you need_

Crash! "Here we go again..." a female voice sounded from the Anubis house living room after the ever so familiar sound of smashing porcelain. A loud murmur of cussing came after right on cue. Of course it was on cue; this happened at least once a week up to who knows how many times. Most of the time the biggest worry in Anubis house was that you would get caught in the middle of this whole fiasco, considering the timing of these little outbursts could be unpredictable. Lesson learned after one time, mind you. You get stuck in the middle of that once, you'd be lucky to walk away without a scratch of some sorts or going deaf.

"Do they have to do that now?" Alfie whined, slouching down on the couch. Another crash was heard and more cussing followed.

"That's the fourth time this week," Fabian said with an unfortunate look on his face, walking into the room with his school bag slung over his shoulder. "Better tell Trudy to get some more new plates and glasses." He sat down beside Joy and curiously looked over at the two of them having at it or whatever you'd call it. Jerome had sleepily moped into the room dragging his bag behind him on the floor, too exhausted to pick it up for real. Everyone else seemed to be there already. Well, not _everyone._

Jerome groaned when he heard the two in the kitchen arguing, yelling and breaking more dishes. "Oh, it's too early for this..." the tall blonde complained. "Will someone put a stop to them, please? I have a killer headache." Joy looked at him like he was crazy.

"No way! I may be Patricia's best friend, but I think I speak for everyone when I say that there's no way any of us are going to try and break them up. Someone could lose an eye!" Most of them turned back to look at the two, still arguing as usual. Who knows when it would end this time.

"You dropped another plate!" A male voice screamed. Patricia's jaw dropped looking at the boy.

"I didn't drop it! That was you, you ignorant rat! You dropped the plate, and the glass. I only dropped one thing and that was because I was trying to hit you with it." The redhead spun away from him and continued drying the rest of the unbroken dishes. She couldn't quite understand why Trudy always seemed to put them on chore duty together. No one could, really.

"Of course you would blame me, Yacker. That's just like you isn't it? Oh wait, no, I forgot. Your motto was usually "it's not you, it's me". What happened to that kind of attitude?" Patricia mumbled under her breath, cussing him out.

"It left when the summer did, just like our relationship." The kids in the living room over hearing this all made 'oohh' noises. The girl looked back at them over her with a disgusted look. Startled, they all looked away and went back to talking to each other and whatnot.

"You know you can be a real piece of work sometimes, Yacker." Eddie threw his towel onto the counter and ran a hand through his hair. Since they had broken the three other dishes, they were all done. Patricia turned to face him.

"No one said you had to put up with me. If you can't handle it, then don't." With that, she threw in her towel and ran upstairs to grab her bag. Eddie decided to follow her, running upstairs as well and ignoring the stares and whispers of his fellow housemates and peers.

"Patricia!" he called from the bottom of the staircase. When he got the top he called her again. "Patricia, I didn't mean it like that, you know." She busied herself with packing her bag, ignoring him at first, but then speaking up.

"I know you didn't, but I did. So, I suggest you take the advice." Eddie shook his head and gave a sarcastic laugh under his breath.

"I don't get it. I don't get you, and I don't get us. Ever since the both of us came back we've done nothing but argue, scream at each other and break things. What happened?" Stuffing the last few things in her bag, Patricia decided to answer.

"I told you, the summer happened. Summer was nice, and now it's over, and we're over. Look, Eddie, I told you that it was better this way." Eddie shook his head yet again. Her explanation wasn't good enough.

"And I told you that that wasn't good enough. Why can't you just admit that you're still attracted to me?" the blonde questioned, throwing his hands around while he talked. The redhead rolled her eyes and made that sort of _psh _sound that people do in these kinds of situations.

"Please. We broke up, Eddie. Okay?" She turned to leave but Eddie was faster, stepping around her and blocking the door.

"No, not okay! I don't get it. You and me, we were perfectly fine for the first few weeks of summer, but as soon as I brought you to America it was like we were two strangers who had never met before in the end." Patricia let out a sigh while looking down at the floor.

"You're going to make me late for school," her voice mumbled as she tried to get past Eddie. It was no use though; he wouldn't let her leave.

"I don't care. Look, I'm not letting you walk out of here like that. Not again. I just want to understand." Trixie threw her hands up in the air.

"What do you not understand? We're split up now Eddie, and that's all you need to understand. What more oils there be?" Patricia knew what Eddie really wanted to know, but there was no way she was just going to flat out tell him. Especially not then or there. The American looked her straight in the eyes.

"Come on, Patricia. I know you're not stupid. I want to know why you broke up with me, and don't give me the same excuse that you did the day you left. I want to know why, and I deserve to know the truth." The girl wasn't listening.

"If I get a detention because of you I'll never let you hear the end of it, Miller." Once again she tried to leave by reaching around him and opening the door. Eddie quickly closed it again. He looked down and saw a strange mix of anger and annoyance in her blue eyes. But yet, there was also restraint; like she was overly trying to hold something back. Maybe even trying a bit too hard.

"What's so hard about telling me why you broke up with me? You didn't honestly think I was just never going to ask and we would avoid each other forever, did you? I just want to know the real answer!" This was what made the girl finally blow.

"Maybe I don't know the real answer, okay? Maybe I couldn't explain it to you if I did know or if I knew now! Maybe it's just so goddamn complicated that I-" the girl was cut off by Eddie's lips crashing against hers. He had her by the shoulders during the kiss. It was passionate, and only rough for the first few seconds until she stopped resisting the kiss and just let it happen. It was strange and unfamiliar yet alluring and full of surprising feelings.

It wasn't until they broke apart that Patricia became fully aware of what had just happened. Of what she had just _let_ happen. She pushed him away from her back a few inches. "Why the hell did you do that?" The boy was completely shocked by her reaction.

"Do what? All I did was..." Patricia cut him off.

"Kiss me like you never wanted to kiss anyone that way before, or that badly. Like there's no one else that you'd ever want to kiss at all ever again. Yeah, why the hell did you do that?" Eddie's jaw was still partially dropped from shock.

"Because it's true! Why did you let me kiss you if you were just going to push me away? Why did you kiss back?" Patricia opened her mouth to speak but it closed on its own. There was nothing she could say. "Why is it so hard," he started, speaking slowly. "For you to just say what you're feeling? I've told you everything, Patricia. And all you've told me was that you needed time for yourself. I get that, and I want to give you whatever you want but in return I'm just asking you to please, answer me. You can't ignore me forever, Patricia."

"Who said I wanted to?" she replied. The door swung open and Victor appeared behind it. Eddie spun around, coming face to face with their housemaster. "Why, are you not in school yet?" he asked in his angry Victor tone. "And Miller, what are you doing in here?" Eddie looked back at Patricia and then at Victor again. He was about to reply when Victor beat him to it. "Get to school. Now!" The two of them jumped at first but then hurried out the door, downstairs and outside on their way to the school. "Stupid brats," Victor mumbled.

Eddie had to practically run to catch up to Patricia outside. "Yacker!" he called. Finally he caught her, walking alongside her now. "Yacker, please," he begged her. She only walked faster to get away from him. Eddie stopped walking, disappointed and annoyed with the world. "Dammit…" He cursed under his breath and kicked a big rock that was on the side of the path that led to the school.

_I'm right here when you need someone to see. It's not speak, or forever hold your peace. It's alright to take time and find where you've been. You are perfect porcelain. _


	2. Chapter 2

_You're so pretty, when you cry, when you cry. Wasn't ready to hear you say "Goodbye". Now you're tearing me apart, tearing me apart; you're tearing me apart._

Eddie continued on the path to the school grounds staring at nothing but the dirt beneath him as his shuffled footsteps kicked a mixture of it in dusty clouds. He shoved his hands in his pockets and angrily kicked oncoming rocks as he went. He'd give anything to get Patricia off of his mind for at least the school day. That was going to prove to be an awfully hard challenge. One that he just might have to give up on. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't get her out of his mind. She had been everywhere lately. They two of them couldn't be in the same room together for more than five minutes without getting into a fight. Neither of them could help it; it was simply in their nature.

Luckily today he had something to help take his mind off of her for a little bit. KT had agreed to meet up with him for lunch so that they could have a little talk. Now, true it wasn't the _best _plan in the world, but hey, he was desperate. Normally he wasn't too keen on the whole asking a girl for advice about another girl thing but he certainly wasn't going to talk to any of his guy friends about Patricia. These were his feelings, after all. Eddie didn't like talking about them at all, let alone talk about them to someone. If Patricia found out about it though, she would surely have a fit. Eddie wasn't allowed to talk to KT according to Patricia. Eddie didn't understand that either.

So many things made her angry with him and he had no idea what half of those things were. He only knew of these few; don't interact with KT, don't ask her about her feelings, don't kiss her, don't pretend she doesn't exist, but don't go near her either. Well which was it? Was he supposed to stay away from her or interact and talk to her? As it was he hung out with KT often anyways. The only downside was Patricia using that to start a fight out of nothing that turns into a whole lot of something. There was always something to start a fight about wasn't there?

In a way, the blonde kind of liked arguing and fighting with her. It wasn't the yelling and screaming he liked, but more so just being around her. She still had that bittersweet attitude that made him fall for her in the first place. That's what he liked. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how long it's been, he won't ever be able to forget that about her. Eddie had been so lost in thought that before he was able to look up he had bumped into someone. "Oof!" came a soft voice. Eddie looked up finally, backing away to see Willow. "Oh, hi Eddie! Fancy seeing you here, eh?" The girl giggled and picked up her things that she had dropped in fright.

"Oh, hey, Willow. I'm, I'm sorry I bumped into you. I just have a lot on my mind." A lot indeed, he had. He helped her pick up the rest of her things so that she was all settled again.

"Oh, it's quite alright Eddie. Thank you for helping me with my things." Willow looked the boy up and down for a second. "Are you alright? Your aura is a dark forest green. That's never good... something wrong?" Eddie gave her an odd look as if she were crazy.

"Willow, I'm going to be completely honest with you. I have no idea what that means." The girl wore that look of realization on her face that someone would wear if they had finally understood something.

"Ohh, right!" she exclaimed. "Well, of course I'll tell you. You're aura is a dark forest green, usually symbolizing jealousy, or resentment. Feeling like a victim of the world; blaming self or others; insecurity and low self-esteem; lack of understanding personal responsibility; sensitive to perceived criticism, you know. So tell me, are you feeling any of these?" Eddie shook his head in disbelief. A Colorado could say all of that? An invisible color too, at that.

"Well I can confirm that you read my aura right, Willow. I'm pretty much feeling all of that except for a few things here and there. Come on now, we'll be late for school. I'm surprised we're not late already." Willow happily followed Eddie inside to their first class as the bell rang indicating the start of the day. "Willow," the boy started again. "Tell me more about these aura colors. Can they change around different people?" Willow nodded her head, her ginger curls bobbing to and fro.

"Oh yeah, most definitely. It can change pretty much right away." A slight smile formed on Eddie's face. This was interesting news.

"Do you think you could keep track of Patricia's aura for me?" Willow thought about it for a moment as the two of them turned the corner to Ms. Denby's class.

"I suppose so. Why do you ask?" The girl gasped quietly. "That's why your aura was that color! It was because of Patricia, wasn't it? Squee!" She clapped her hands together and took her seat, gazing up at the blonde boy. "I love love." The way she dragged out the first love lingered in his head.

"It's not exactly love, Willow. It's complicated." He took the seat next to her just before Ms. Denby walked in. The two of them had forgotten that there were others in the room as well. No one heard them thankfully.

"Okay, students. Today we'll be starting a new project. It will be a couples project, and I have assigned partners already. Okay, instead of wasting time the list is on the front wall. Look who your partner is and get together while I pass out instructions. Go now." Eddie sighed and stood up, going to the list to find his partner.

"Oh no..." The sound of Patricia's voice was ever so familiar to the boy. Eddie looked over her shoulder and saw what she was going on about. Ms. Denby had put them as project partners. Willow had been paired up with KT; the perfect match! She could come over Anubis whenever she wanted without Victor telling her to go home. She could get her work done and still track Patricia's aura at the same time. It was brilliant!

"Hey there, partner," Eddie whispered in her ear. His voice had startled the girl. She jumped slightly, turning around to face him. Something about her expression showed that she wasn't exactly thrilled that they were partners. "Look, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. You can ignore me throughout the entire project if that will make you happy. I just want to finish it so we don't flunk this class so early in the term. We both know that neither of us can afford that." Patricia crossed her arms and sighed.

"You think you know everything about me, Eddie. News flash, you don't and it's almost one hundred percent sure that you never will. Let's just start this project. No socializing unless it's about history or this class, agreed?" Eddie nodded. Anything for her to just cooperate.

The blonde still didn't quite get it. Why was she so persistent in forgetting everything that happened over the summer? That summer was probably the best time Eddie had experienced in a long time. Did she not feel the same way? Did he upset her somehow? They liked each other. That was pure fact, and now all of a sudden it was like it was just Eddie who fell for her this whole time. Even before they were together it felt like that. He knew that she had a hard time admitting her feelings then, but what was so hard about doing it now?

The two of them took new seats next to each other and looked at the project that was on the table in front of them. Patricia had grabbed the paper in her hands, reading it over. The boy put a hand on her shoulder, looking over her at the paper as well. The redhead kind of gave a side glance when she felt the boy's hand on her shoulder and immediately turned her head the other way as if she was reliving a memory of hers. A not so pleasant one at that, with the expression she had made. Eddie had sensed that it made her uncomfortable and he pulled his hand away. As soon as he did, Patricia brought her head back around and focused once more on the paper.

"We can either do a poster or a presentation," she read. Eddie read it also, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, so like a power point. Well, which one do you want to do?" he asked, leaving the choice up to her. She merely shrugged.

"The poster I guess. Come on then, let's get to researching." They pulled out their textbooks and started reading, looking for information to use on their topic. The rest of the class was spent that way. No real communication between the two of them; only words or sentences about the project here and there. Maybe it was better that way then. At least she was still there.

* * *

At long last it was lunch time. Eddie and KT had met up as planned, and right on time. "Okay, well what's up? What's going on with you and Patricia?" KT asked. If she was going to help Eddie forget about her, or at least get her off of his mind somewhat, she needed background information.

"I have no idea, honestly. We were together last year, sort of... And we were together over the summer. But after that, she just broke it off. I have no idea why. Do you think I did anything wrong? I mean, what reason would she have?" KT shrugged, taking some chips out of her bag and snacking on them.

"Maybe she just lost interest, Eddie. If you want, I can talk to her for you. Maybe try things from a girl's perspective and see what I can find out?" Eddie smiled at the girl in semi disbelief.

"Yeah! Yeah that would be great, KT, thank you. Maybe she'll talk to you more than she will me. Who knows?" KT giggled while Eddie laughed and gave her a hug to thank her. "Thanks again, KT." The rest of lunch they talked about the project and other things here and there that would fill his head with things other than Patricia. They just kept talking and talking and before they knew it the bell had rung.

"Oh hey, that's the bell. Catch ya later, Eddie! I've gotta go do something real quick before class." Eddie waved bye to KT and headed to class himself. Talking to her had actually worked. He wasn't thinking about Patricia that much anymore, and it worked well until he got back to Anubis house.

The second that Eddie stepped into the living room he was pushed a foot back. "Hey!" he shouted. "What the hell was that?" A very unhappy looking Patricia stepped forward, scowling.

"Why don't you tell me what the hell you were doing with KT talking about our project, and why the hell you sent Willow out to stalk me? What are you playing at, huh?" Eddie's mouth was completely open as he was still taken by surprise. "To think I was actually thinking about finally giving you some answers, but now forget it weasel." The redhead spun around to storm off but Eddie grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you let me explain! I was only talking to KT because she was helping me get over something. Why do you care if I talk to her anyways, Yacker? You dumped me, remember? As for Willow, she's Willow. No one can explain her, really. I was just looking out for you, Patricia." She rolled her eyes.

"And why do you care what happens to _me_ then?"

"Because I care about you! I like you, Patricia; a lot. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Where have I heard that before?" she mumbled, her anger slowly turning more into sadness. Eddie snickered.

"I can't believe you. What did I do, Patricia? Can you just tell me that? Or even just give me a hint?" She yanked her arm out of Eddie's grasp.

"You know, sometimes it's not what you do, but what you say. Just leave me alone, Eddie." Her blue eyes were watery, just a few seconds shy of water works. She ran upstairs without saying another word to Eddie. The blonde ran both hands through his hair in frustration while trying to think about what he could've possibly said to upset her over the break. He made his way to his own room and slammed the door behind him. Letting out a groan he let himself fall onto his bed face first, buried into the pillows.

"_Worst_ day of my life? No. Close enough? Most definitely. Ugh." Eddie groaned into the pillow once more before rolling over onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. Could the day get any worse? Oh yes; yes it could. That was the problem.

_Did I do something stupid? Yeah, girl, if I blew it. Just tell me what I did, let's work through it. There's got to be some way to get you to want me like before._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there all you fantabulous readers, it's me, I'm back! Haha. Still trying to do the whole updating stuff and this is what I've got for you guys! Hope you like it, and this chapter deals with themes a little mature, so just a heads up. Nothing crazy though, trust me. Enjoy! :) Also, thanks so much for all the compliments and reviews! I really like reading them! x**

* * *

_Chill out, whatcha yellin for? Lay back, it's all be done before. And if you could only let it be, you would see. I like, you the way you are; when we're driving in your car, and you're talkin to me one on one. But you've become somebody else round everyone else. Watchin your back, like you can't relax. You're tryin to be cool, you look like a fool to me. Tell me, why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

Patricia lay in her bed with her face buried in her hands so that no one could see the few single tears that escaped her eyes. Wasn't this just like every other night that she had been back at the school? She'd lock herself away in her room and cry over a boy whom she tried so hard to convince herself she was over but no matter how hard she tried his face kept coming back into her mind. Then everything about him would flood back through her memory. The way he looked, the sound of his voice, his touch on her arms and the feeling of him around her. Especially the touch of his lips against hers when they kissed. The way he kissed her, the way he touched her, guided her even. But every good thing is ruined and smashed with the few not so good things that to him may have seemed like nothing, but to her meant everything.

The redhead dried her eyes and tried to calm down before anyone walked in. She hasn't bothered to lock the door this time because she was a but preoccupied with stopping the waterworks flowing out if her crystal blue eyes. She stood from her bed and walked over to the mirror, looking at her reflection staring back at her. A sudden wave of anger flowed over her and the next thing she knew she had punched and shattered the mirror. There was glass all over the floor and her bureau, and glass stuck in her hand. Staring down at her hand Patricia could see it was shaking. She tried to pull the piece of glass from the cuts that she had made on herself but found her other hand just as shaky. Why did she have to look in the mirror? Why did she have to look at the reflection of her eyes staring back at her. "I hate my eyes," she had mumbled under her breath before the mirror shattered.

The girl fell back onto her bed staring at the wound that seemed to be only bleeding from the inside, not the outside. She knew that she had to get the glass out, but a part of her didn't care to move much. Luckily for her, the door opened and Joy stepped into the room. "Hey, Patricia a  
I was wondering if you cou-" her sentence stopped when she saw the shattered mirror and Patricia's hand. "Oh my god, Patricia! What happened?" The brunette scurried over to her best friend and sat beside her. Patricia merely shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I just got angry. People get angry, Joy, it's not that unusual." Joy slowly took Patricia's hand and examined it.

"This has Eddie's name written all over it, Trixie. What happened this time?" Patricia sighed and sat up.

"Memories happened, that's what. I'm never going to be able to forget it, Joy. It's like it keeps playing back inside my head like its a recording on replay. I can't sleep, think straight, or look at him without thinking about it. I can't even look at my own reflection, Joy. Nothing's ever going to be the same again, either." Joy held Patricia's hand still and pulled a pair of tweezers from her pocket, carefully removing the piece or two of glass from her skin.

"Sounds like you've got a lot on your mind. A load that might be easier to carry if you talked about it a bit more. I know I'm not you, Patricia. I wasn't there, and I won't ever know it the way you do, but I _can_ help you know." The girl examined her newly somewhat fixed hand as the brunette went to fetch some first aid supplies across the room.

"I know, and I'm sorry I haven't told you more. I just don't feel comfortable talking about it to anyone really. I haven't been completely honest with you though, about the worst part of all of this." Joy looked over at her friend, confused.

"What is it, Patricia?" There was a moment of silence in which Patricia stared down at the floor beneath her. When her head finally rose, her mouth opened.

"I actually thought I loved him."

* * *

Eddie stood from his bed, pacing back and forth, even hitting the wall in frustration once or twice. He still had no idea what it was Patricia was mad at him about or if she waste at all, or why she broke up with him. He didn't even have a clue as to what he could have done, other than it could've been something he said. Knowing Patricia, it was probably both. His phone vibrated from inside his pocket, crashing his train of thought. The dirty blonde pulled out his phone and looked at the screen where a picture was sent to him via text message from an unknown or non-recognizable number.

"Wha-" the boy mumbled under his breath. He opened the text to view the picture. When he saw it he almost dropped his phone. It was a picture that he was very familiar with; it was over the summer, back in America. It was a bright sunny day, beautiful weather outside. That was also the day that Eddie's parents, well, mom and step-father, decided to throw a barbecue. They had invited the neighbors, a bit of family and some family friends over as well.

In practically the dead center of the picture stood Patricia and Eddie. Eddie had a bottle of soda in on hand, an the other hand wrapped around Patricia's waste, pulling her into him. While Patricia on the other hand, had her opposite arm wrapped around Eddie's waste and the other arm draped around his neck. Their lips had been connected in a kiss, both of them smiling through it. Both if their hair was wet, from having been in the pool earlier. Eddie was still in his bathing suit, his t-shirt hanging over his shoulder. Patricia was in a bikini top and boy shorts bottoms. Eddie's mom had taken the picture.

The boy looked at the picture only long enough to make him throw his phone across the room. Luckily for him, it was fine. Eddie angrily ran his hands through his hair and kind of stomped around a bit, his footsteps heavier than before. Another text from his phone that had landed under Fabian's bed caught his attention. For a moment he debated whether or not to check it. Eventually he fished it out from underneath his roommate's bed and checked it. It was from the same number as before, but this time was an actual message. "You'll need this later," he read. "You can thank me then too. Signed, none of your concern." A confused look played over the American's face as he tried to decide what this meant. He figured that it had something to do with his break up with Patricia, but the only way to tell would be to wait.

Eddie sat down on his bed staring at the picture and text after it for probably a good fifteen minutes or so before Fabian came in. Eddie hadn't even seen him at first. "Oh, hey Fabian," the boy spoke, taking his eyes off of his phone for only a brief moment. Fabian threw his jacket onto his bed and waved at Eddie slightly.

"Hey. You won't believe what just happened. I saw Joy on my way here carrying a bunch of glass into-" he stopped a moment when he realized Eddie's attention was elsewhere. "Eddie, what's up?" The blonde snapped back into reality and looked up at his roommate.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. It's nothing, really." Eddie stood up and shoved his phone in his pocket, trying not to think about the message. "What were you saying? I was zoning out, man, I'm sorry." Fabian looked at him, not really believing the whole "it's nothing" thing but not pushing it further.

"Right, what I was saying is that Joy was walking downstairs with a bunch of glass in her hands and it looked like some of the pieces had blood on them. What do you suppose could have happened?" At first the word blood tripped his mind. Then, all if a sudden a wave of thought crashed over him and it clicked. His brown eyes widened twice their normal size before his lips whispered Patricia's name. He was out if there before Fabian could ask what was wrong then.

Eddie practically flew up the stairs to Patricia's room where Joy had most likely come from. Eddie knew what she had done before and that she was capable of doing it again. He just never would have thought she would do it when other people were around. The door was propped open almost halfway and quite frankly with the amount of panicking his mind was doing he wasn't thinking about knocking or anything. He pushed the door open still in a rush to make sure she hadn't done what he thought she might have. "Yacker," he didn't get very far with talking.

Patricia, startled, screamed and turned around. She had just taken her top off that she had gotten a bit of blood from her hand on and that had glass shattered on it. So there she was, standing in the middle of her room topless with her ex-boyfriend standing right in front of her only a few feet away. "Knock much?" she yelled at him. Eddie didn't know what to say. He stood there with his jaw dropped, stuttering.

"I- I'm sorry, uh- th- the door was open, and I-" he tried to explain, gesturing to the door. Patricia made a face and threw a pillow at the boy's face.

"That's no excuse!" The redhead looked at him for a brief second before feeling her eyes get watery again to the point where she had to turn from him. Eddie tossed the pillow she chucked at him aside quick enough to see her eyes before she turned away.

"Hang on, you've been crying. What happened?" Patricia grabbed a new shirt out of her drawer and unfolded it to put it on.

"It's non of your business," she answered. The boy turned and saw the broken mirror that he hadn't noticed before. It made sense when he saw her hand. "Why are you here, anyways?" Eddie stepped into the room more and walked over to the girl.

"Because I heard Fabian mention bloody glass and I thought you were cutting. How many times do I have to tell you that I care what happens to you? I would do _anything_, to just make whatever's wrong right again." Patricia made eye contact with him, crossing her arms.

"Do you really want to know? Fine, I'll tell you. You were drunk, Eddie. You were drunker than anyone I've ever seen. You came up to me out front at night when everyone was out back, your words slurred, and your walk tipsy. You called me cruel, vial things that I've never even heard you say before. It wasn't just you, either. It was you and your brother. You both said awful, nasty things and when I pushed you away you cussed at me." Patricia's eyes were tearing and watery as she spoke. "Your brother was drunk too, and he put his hands on me, and you didn't stop him. Both of you kept at it and then he kissed me."

She fought her hardest to tell him the rest of it. "You stood there, and let him drag me away to the side of your house and he tried to make me have sex with him. I ran away from him and he couldn't catch up because he couldn't walk straight. Then when I tried to tell someone you grabbed from behind and did practically the same thing. I told you to get lost and you got angry." Her voice got shaky at this part. This time he let the tears fall. "It was like you were a completely different person, in only a matter of hours, Eddie. You told me that because I was a virgin you were going to tell the entire school, and that no one would ever care about me after that. You don't know what that feels like, Eddie! And the fact that I tried to talk to you about it the next day and you kept ignoring me, pushing me away, and wouldn't believe me about your brother. Why kind of boyfriend can't trust their own girlfriend?"

Patricia walked away from the boy and left him speechless. "Now you know. Do me a favor? Come see me when the old Eddie's back. You know, the one that actually calls me his girlfriend and means it when He says he cares." The girl stormed out without another word. He knew now why that picture was sent to him. Or at least he had an idea why.

"Patricia, wait!" he called after her, but she was already gone. He knew he needed more information about what happened that night, and he knew just how to talk to. He pulled out his phone and dialed number four on his speed dial.

_"Hello?"_ his sister's familiar voice answered.

"Samantha? I seriously need your help."

_"Okay, what's up?"_

"It's a long story, so just bear with me."

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated. Life's like this. You, you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn into honesty. You promised me I'm never gonna find you fakin, no no no. _


End file.
